The Mutt Ninja
by FayeleeDarkclaw
Summary: What if the Uchiha clan and the Hyuuga clan had a offspring? What kind of power whould that child have and what kind of probems would it cause giving who its parents are? This story is based of a Naruto Rp I did for the longest time.I hope you enjoy it...
1. Chapter 1

**The Mutt Ninja**

_**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters and this story is done out of pure enjoyment of the Naruto show so please don't sue me...all I can offer is a cup of old Ramen...**_

_**Chapter One: Unwanted Marriage**_

Sixteen Uchiha Itachi had to sit down at the news his father had told him. He had thought he had made his family and clan proud becoming a local military police but it wasn't enough. there was something else he had to do to make his clan proud and no one told him till this his sixteenth birthday. He would have to marry. Long ago before his brother or him were born, there clan and the first branch of the Hyuuga clan were in talks about uniting their clans as one. If two of their clan members had a child together that child might have both bloodlines in him making him a powerful Ninja to both clans and unite the clans as one. So it agreed that the first born daughter of the first branch of the Hyuuga clan and the first born son of the leader of the Uchiha clan would marry and for a unbreakable treaty between the clans.

Of course at first Itachi said no out right. He didn't even know this girl who he would take as his wife but after a long fight with his father Itachi lost the battle. It was for the good of the clan and it would stop any bloodshed between the clans. So on a sunny day three months later, in a field of flowers just outside the village Itachi stood with the beautiful dark hair women he had meet only hours before as they were married. All he know was her name was Akina Hyuuga and that she was the youngest child in her family. Her two older brothers stood nearby not looking to happy about the who things. The only was Itachi could tell the two twins apart was the younger one had his head wrapped from just getting the Hyuuga seal mark put on his forehead.. Itachi was grateful that the Uchiha didn't have a horrible tradion like that. . He would never allow them to put a seal mark on his sons that was for sure. But then again he did agree to this marriage tho he didn't want to. Her brother had thrown a fit at the thought at their baby sister marring some man they didn't know but their father had put his foot down saying that they would too young to understand. When they got older and had children of their own that they would understand that this had to happen. So they had no choose but to watch her marry the oldest of the Uchiha clan.

He barely heard what was being said as he looked down at the women in front of him. She was a pretty women waist long black hair pulled into a braid and clear eyes like all the Hyuuga clan members. She was dressed in a long dark pink Kimono and she held several dark red flowers from the field around them. She wasn't pretty but yet she wasn't bad looking either. There was something about her that was very attractive. He barely heard that were now husband and wife till someone called out "Kiss her!"

They both blushed, her more then him and he lifted the veil that hid her face and leaned down kissing her check lightly which made her blush even harder.

Little Sasuke peeked through the small crack in the door watching his father sitting at the table in the kitchen with his daughter in Law. They had been married for almost three years and both clan had gave up any hope of a offspring. In fact rumor was that they didn't even kiss till six months after their wedding.

In those three years Itachi had been promoted to the leader of the military police, meaning he was gone a lot leaving his wife alone. Since the doctor told her she couldn't train right now she made the trip every afternoon to share tea with her in laws. Her stomach was huge with child. Sasuke's mother Mikoto Uchiha came in from the kitchen with a tray of cups and a tea pot. Akina started to stand to go help but he stopped her. "Its bad enough you make the trip over her everyday to have tea with us. You don't need to severs the tea too. Sasuke mother sat down at the table pouring four glasses of tea. She didn't she look up as she spoke. "Sasuke stop hiding there and come have some tea with your family."

The door slide open and Sasuke came over sliding into the table beside Akina. She smiled softly at him. "So Sasuke how does it feel to be a uncle soon?"

Fugaku Uchiha sighed "He's just a child, I cant belive we're going to be grandparents soon."

This caused his wife to laugh. "I belive your father said the exact same thing when he found out we were pregnant with Itachi."

All three adults laughed at that and then there was along silents as they drank their tea. Sasuke broke the silent after a long moment.

"Father when can brother come over and see us?"

Fugaku made a face lightly setting his tea cup down on the table. "Itachi is the leader of the millirty police and a married man now, he doesn't have time to come play with you."

Sasuke looked hurt at that looking down at the table. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Akina had her arms around his shoulders. "He gets home late tonight but I'll see if he can stop by for a little while tomorrow."

Sasuke face lightened at that "Really?!" She smiled at that, ruffling. his dark hair which he didn't like.

"You remind me so much of my twin brothers."

Sasuke realized he hadn't seen his brother in a little more then a week but she hadn't seen her family since her wedding day. He suddenly felt sorry for her and wished there was something that he could do to help her. She suddenly smiled at him. "The baby kicked." Sasuke grinned wide at that. "Can I feel?" Akina laughed taking his hand putting it on her large stomach. He pulled his hand away after the baby kicked hard againt his hand.

Mikoto smiled sipping her tea watching this. "Do you know what your having? " Akina shook her head lightly rubbing her stomach. "No, we want it to be a surprise. I mean as long as its healthy and happy we don't really don't dare about the sex."

"I HOPE ITS A BOY!" Susake called out joyfully.

Akina kept her promise Itachi came and saw him almost every day before he left for work and Akina would come in the afternoon for tea up till she got too large and the doctors put her on bed rest till the baby was born.

Then one cold evening Itachi came home from a long day work. Everyone had thought he had killed his teacher and best friend and now they feared him. Now he would take his wife and there unborn child and leave the village after he would return and see if he could kill again to gain more power, the power to protect his family. As he entered their home his hand full of schools and supplies for their trip, the smell of blood , and a lot of it filled his nose. He could hear the soft sound of two men talking from somewhere inside the house. Itachi dropped the scrolls he was carrying and pulled a kuni out of his pouch heading towards the room where the voices were coming from. He throw the door open and was blinded by the bright light and the smell of blood was overpowering.

He saw the two old men in the room they were the same doctors who had brought both himself and Sasuke into this world. They were standing over their bed that where his wife was laying but the sheets were covered in blood.

She looked pale and her normal shinny hair seemed dull around her. He gasped running towards her but one of the doctors, the younger of the two with short greying black hair and brown eyes stopped him.

"Its bad, we cant stop the bleeding. She's lost a lot of blood." Itachi pushed past him dropping the kuni he sat beside her on the bed, taking her hand in his. Her hand felt so cold in his. Even tho they didn't know each other when they were married, they had grown close in the few years of their marriage and even grow to love each other. Still holding her hand tightly he turned to the balding man.

"What about the child."

The doctors face was filled with sadness and they shook they head. "The children didn't make it through the birth, they were born stillborn."

It took a moment for it to sink in. "What...they...as in more then one?"

Now it was the greying haired man turning to speak.

"Yes she gave birth to twins, a girl first then a boy shortly after."

Anger brushed over him he stood letting go of her hand and started to go towards the doctor bound to kill them for letting his wife and children die like that but Akina grabbed his arm. He turned looking at her and slide back onto the bed putting her head in his lap. The doctors gathered their thing and left the room leaving him alone to say his goodbye, shutting the door behind them.

Itachi leaned down kissing her forehead lightly, she held his hand tightly. "I'm...I'm so sorry Itachi...I...I know how much you were looking...looking forward to be..being a father..." He rocked her softly trying to hold back the tears, because Ninja don't show emotion, but as he watched the women he loved dying in his arm he felt the tears running down his checks. "Don't worry love, you'll heal and we can try again."

She smiled weakly. "Lier...I heard what the doctor said...I'm bleeding to death."

He shook his head holding her close to him.

"Don't think like that...the doctors are wrong your going to be..."

She put her finger to his lips to silents him.

"Shh...please do me one thing my love..."

He brushed some hair out of her eyes.

"Anything love."

"Remain strong..and..and remember...that I..I will always love you." She gasped for breath and then went limp in his arms. Her eyes rolling back in her head. He was shocked at first shaking her hoping she would awake but then he realized she was gone. He ran a hand down her face closing her eyelids. He laid her head on the pillow standing. He moving her hands to lay on her chest and leaned down kissing her cold forehead. He wiped a tear from his eyes. He know what he had to do, she had wanted him to become strong and he would. He would find a way to bring her back from the dead. With that he picked up his kuni from the floor and left her in their room. There came a loud scream then another and a trail of blood ran under the door.

_Yeah first chapter is done! Hope you like it. I have like six stories going at once so I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

_I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, I'm just a poor fan girl who likes to write and has way to much free time...PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!! Gomen..._

**I**t was raining heavily and lighting flashed through the trees showing the outline of two young ninja's standing in the rain. The male was holding a female by the throat not enough to chock her but he had control of her. She was pressed againt the tree and raised slightly above him so her feet were dangling off the ground. Her waist long black hair was coming out of its braid and was sticking to the side of her face. Blood stained the corner of her mouth and she a deep stab wound to her right shoulder leaving her unable to use that arm but she ignored the pain in her shoulder looking at the man in front of her, the man she trusted and who had betrayed her.

She managed to chock out.  
"Why..Why brother..."

He smiled a sweet smiled his red eyes seeming to burn into her soul.

"You put great fight sister."

He looked at the many down trees and the deep holes in the ground around where they had been fighting. The fight had lasted for almost half a hour and tho his sister had never been able to beat him she had got a few shots off, she had taking several deep wounds to the stomach, three broken ribs, a black eye and some minor cuts to his chest but end in the end he had been stronger then her. He looked at his sister and saw a single tear run down her check. He pulled out a hanky from the pocket of the Ninja vest he was waring. To her surprise he took great care to wipe her tear away.

"Don't cry sister...ninja's don't show emotion. Thats why I've been so much stronger then you, even thou your older" She looked at him coldly now. "If your strong then why did you betray me..."

He shook his head the rain had slowed slightly, he leaned forward pressing his forehead againt hers. When the two had been children, she used to have horrible nightmares and he would come into her room and press his forehead againt hers. To show her that no harm would come to her. He had always been very close with her because they only had each other.

He spoke now in almost a whisper it could barely be heard over the rain and the thunder.

"I will follow in his footsteps. I will gain the power of our family, and to do that I must prove myself worthy...I'm going to miss you sister, we use to have so much fun together."

She swallowed hard now but didn't say anything she saw a gleam of metal in the lighting. She know that sword, it was the same sword that he used to kill the one he loved.

"Say hello to mother for me...Goodbye...Kade..."

He bought the sword forward with great force through her chest. As lightening strick nearby casting them in a bright light. She gasped "Bro..Brother..." but didn't cry out as the blade entered her chest and out her back, going deep into the tree. She fall forward going limp her body impaled on the tree. He kissed his sister tenderly on the left check as her eyes rolled back in her head .Then he took a step back looking at his work and smiled slightly, before turning and traveled north from tree to tree leaving his sister behind.

_I know this one is really really short but I didn't want to give away to much...next chapter coming soon...please remember to comment what you think so far! Also remember to check out my other stories! Thanks_


End file.
